The Night at the Hermitage
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: This story happenes the same time as The Girl He Loves and After I Almost Lost You. A Jeremie and Aelita Love Story. Not for Children! Oneshot!


The Night at the Hermitage.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, I just wish I did.

Jeremie and Aelita are in Jeremie's room late at night working on a program to retrive William, this time they keep really quite so they don't get into trouble again. There was a few beeps on the computer and a picture of William appaired on the screan and was devirtualizing. When done a green circle appaired with an exclamation point inside of it.

"We did it Aelita," Yelled Jeremie!

They heard foot steps in the hall. This time Aelita hid inside of Jeremie's closet as Jim openned th door, ready to yell at them, but when he shined his flashlight in the room, Jeremie was in his bed acting like Jim woke him up. He closes the door, Jeremie opens it for a peak and sees Jim walking to the strairs, Aelita fells it best to go back to her room. She helps Jeremie move his computer over so she could climb out the window and use the rope latter outside of it. As she climbs she sees a light in her room, it's Jim, Aelita climbs back into Jeremie's room. Jim sees the rope latter hanging off of Aelita's window, he pulls it in. They hide behind the door as Jim brust back into Jeremie's room, they sneak out to head to the factory.

"We have to use a return to the past," said Jeremie.

"What about all of our work," asked Aelita?

"I have it on this disc," said Jeremie.

They run to the tunnel at the Hermitage.

"Hey, Jeremie, you know we can always fix everything in the morning," hinted Aelita.

"We have to do it before Jim finds us," said Jeremie.

"He would never look inside the Hermitage," said Aelita.

"Ok, anything for you Aelita," Jeremie said hoping he and Aelita were thinking the same thing.

Jeremie and Aelita head inside as Jim runs around the school yard trying to find them. They enter Aelita's old room. Aelita closes the door.

"Please stay in here with me tonight," Aelita said sweetly.

Jeremie say he would for he could never say no to Aelita when she talks so soft and sweet.

"You know, I've never thanked you properly for all of your help," said Aelita.

"You don't have to, I'd do anything for you because I love you," said Jeremie.

"I love you, too," said Aelita.

Aelita kisses Jeremie, he puts his arms around her as she puts hers around him. Jeremie helps himself to the buttons on the back of Aelita's night gown, when they were undone he pulled it over her head and threw it to the side. Aelita stands there in a bra and panties, she removes Jeremie's shirt then they start kissing again. Jeremie unhooks Aelita's bra and slips it oof then reaches with one hand to feel her firm breast as he uses the other hand to gently lay her on the twin size bed. He started to lick her nipple just before sucking on her breast. he slips a hand down her body and removes her panties, then slides his hand back up the soft skin of her legs till his fingers were at her pussy, he inserts a finger inside of her. Aelita starts to moan, as Jeremie was about to kiss her, she stopped him and he pulled his finger out of her. Aelita removes Jeremie's pants and underware, to see his hard dick, she gently rubs it with one hand and rubs his balls with the other hand. After a few minutes, Aelita lays back down on the bed and spreads her legs so Jeremie could climb between them to insert his dick inside of her. Jeremie started to slide it in and out of her thight hole. As he moved his dick inside of Aelita, he held himself up with one hand and used the othe hand to play with her breasts. Aelita was in an extreme orgasm when Jeremie started to cum inside of her. Jeremie laid next to Aelita on the small bed, they fell asleep kissing.

The next morning they woke to Aelita's phone ringing. Aelita answers, it's Yumi. Yumi tells Aelita how Jim is trying to find them and that he has ulrich, odd, and herself in the office. Yumi hangs up as Jim enters the office.

Aelita and Jeremie hurry and get dressed. They head to the factory. Jeremie puts the disc into the CD rom drive and transfers the data to the supercomputer, then he actives a return to the past, to go to the afternoon before their night alone inside the Hermitage.

The End?

A/N: Sorry it was a bit cheesey but I worked late and couldn't sleep so I wrote this story, Please Review and vote for my nexted story.

A: A squeal B: Ulrich and Yumi's Night C: Aelita and Yumi's Night D: All three sound good 


End file.
